


If two's company...

by alchemist17



Series: If two's company... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Thorin meet up in the forge. But Kili has been meeting up with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If two's company...

Thorin knew from the second he pressed inside his nephew that someone else had been fucking him. He paused to ponder who it might be, causing Kili to curse at him.

"Come on, uncle. We don't have all day." He snapped, pushing his hips back.

"We do, actually. You'd do well to hold your tongue." Thorin warned.

"Or what?" The lad goaded.

Thorin didn't answer and instead started to thrust very slowly. He waited until Kili started to beg, to babble in khudzul.

"Who else has fucked you?" Thorin asked softly.

His nephew clenched reflexively.

"No-one."

"Come now, Kili. Tell me."

"I swear, there is no-one."

Thorin sighed. Kili was stubborn like his mother. They'd be here all night if he decided to use this method.

"Does he take you like this? Does he give into your demands, or hold you down and take his time?" Thorin gradually increased his speed. If he fucked Kili too fast too soon, it wouldn't work.

"Do you ride him? Is his cock so precious to you take you'd worship it on your knees, let his seed cover your face like it was ambrosia?"

Kili's eyes were closed, lips mouthing words Thorin couldn't figure out. The angle was perfect and Kili was shaking already.

"Does he make love to you? Hold your hand and kiss you?" Thorin asked, using his youngest nephew's hair to pull his head back.

Kili came, with a shout of  "Fili!"

"There we go, there's a good lad." Thorin pulled out until only the head of his cock rested inside, stroking the shaft. Blushing, Kili looked back at him.

"You-you're not mad?"

Grunting, Thorin came. He sheathed himself again, stroking Kili's back to soothe him.

"Of course I'm not mad. It's obvious how wrapped up in each other you two are." He helped Kili to sit up and held him.

"I think I love him." Kili whispered.

Thorin stroked his hair. He would do all he could to help them, but this was going to be difficult.


End file.
